<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甜蜜重叠 by tachibana_ks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871953">甜蜜重叠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks'>tachibana_ks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>-菲力克斯的生贺（忘记发了）<br/>-士官学校时两人为恋人的前提<br/>-本来想写一个温馨浪漫的小短篇，回过神来又开上了高速<br/>-含奇怪的窥视&amp;镜面play<br/>-希望菲力克斯一直那么美丽、强大，我好爱他</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甜蜜重叠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-菲力克斯的生贺（忘记发了）<br/>-士官学校时两人为恋人的前提<br/>-本来想写一个温馨浪漫的小短篇，回过神来又开上了高速<br/>-含奇怪的窥视&amp;镜面play<br/>-希望菲力克斯一直那么美丽、强大，我好爱他</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么？”离开训练场、正准备去就餐的菲力克斯，在半路被希尔凡拦了下来。</p><p>“唔，在城镇的商人那里买的，第一眼觉得很像菲力克斯就买了，哈哈。”希尔凡摸着头发，笑呵呵地回答。</p><p>“哈？？？”菲力克斯露出不满的表情，望着手里的黑猫玩偶——冷冽的眸子像是在漠视他，一脸高傲的表情，看着一点都不可爱的样子。哼，哪里像了？</p><p>可是，小巧的玩偶坐在手里有着让人安心的毛绒绒，连爪子上的肉球都做得非常逼真，软绵绵的手感让菲力克斯忍不住捏了好几下。</p><p>“因为菲力克斯的生日就快到了，没什么可以送的……”望着眉头紧皱的菲力克斯，希尔凡小心翼翼地发问，“不喜欢……吗？”</p><p>“啧，没说不喜欢吧。”菲力克斯受不了希尔凡讨好似的样子，朝他白了一眼，“所以不要一副那么蠢的表情了。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，你愿意收下就好。啊，一起去吃饭吧。”希尔凡露出坦然的笑容，搭上菲力克斯的肩并行走向食堂。</p><p>菲力克斯默默低头，揉了揉玩偶的小脸，嘴角扬起浅浅的笑。</p><p> </p><p>与希尔凡一同就餐的时候，菲力克斯把玩偶随手放在身边，路过的帝弥托利和英谷莉特，甚至是贝雷特老师，都不约而同地惊叹道“这个猫玩偶好像菲力克斯”，他恼火地反问“到底哪里像了”，却得到“就是这个表情，越看越像”的回应，不爽的情绪无处发泄，最终全数落在了一旁偷笑着看戏的希尔凡头上。</p><p>菲力克斯从小到大收过不少礼物，热爱舞剑和锻炼的他，收到马刺也好，佩剑和匕首也好，都是再平常不过的事。然而，收到毛绒玩具，是他从未料想过的。这样的礼物，也只有他没神经、不怕惹他生气的恋人，送得出手了。</p><p>菲力克斯将猫玩偶抱在怀中，软软的，痒痒的。他嗅了嗅玩偶的脑袋，有一点阳光的味道，就像希尔凡头顶的味道，让人安心、温暖。他就这样捧着，坐在桌前擦拭自己的爱剑。沉默中他低头看了一眼，猫咪的眼珠泛着翡翠色的光，像在直勾勾地盯着自己，菲力克斯把猫头按到怀里，继续手中的维护工作。</p><p>仓促的敲门声让菲力克斯停下了手里的活，他将玩偶搁在床头，起身去开门。</p><p>“哟，菲力克斯。”是希尔凡，他拿着一个纸盒，一瓶酒和两个空杯，自来熟地一屁股坐在菲力克斯的床上。</p><p>“你来干什么？”菲力克斯不悦地关上门，坐在希尔凡身边。</p><p>“给你庆生啊，给你。”希尔凡将纸盒放到菲力克斯手里，“这是，嗯~生日……蛋糕。”</p><p>“啧，我不吃甜食。”菲力克斯嫌弃地打开盒子，盯着盒子中的食物皱眉。</p><p>“啊，不是甜食，是做成像蛋糕一样的馅饼，放了肉哦。”希尔凡倒了一杯酒，递给菲力克斯。</p><p>“哼，味道还行。”一听到有肉吃，菲力克斯毫不犹豫地往嘴里塞了进去，“我不能饮酒。”</p><p>“没事啦，再过一会就能喝了，提早庆祝嘛。”希尔凡笑着把杯子塞到菲力克斯手中，给自己斟了一杯酒，轻轻碰了碰杯。</p><p>菲力克斯迟疑地抿了一口，清甜的酒中有着水果的香气，与口中的食物很相配，还不坏，他大口饮尽。</p><p>希尔凡也跟着喝完手中的酒，收走菲力克斯手中的东西，小声说了一句“好了”，凑近恋人，舔了舔他嘴角的食物碎渣。</p><p>“！干什么突然……唔！”菲力克斯还没抱怨完的嘴被希尔凡堵上了。</p><p>“嗯？给菲力克斯庆生啊。”希尔凡在菲力克斯还没骂出口之前，再次吻住了他。</p><p>“唔，等、嗯……”伸出去推希尔凡的手被紧紧握住，就这样十指相扣着被推倒在床上，稍稍松开的唇瓣再次重合，希尔凡的体重压了上来，亲吻变得更有压迫力。希尔凡细细地吻着菲力克斯，温柔地一遍又一遍轻啄恋人的唇，像是在等待对方的默许。</p><p>在希尔凡的凝视下，菲力克斯紧皱的眉头渐渐舒缓，不坦率地抬眼回望过去，握了握紧扣他的手掌，有些笨拙地回吻了几下。</p><p>得到赦免的希尔凡挪了一下身体，将菲力克斯抱上了床。他顺着菲力克斯的脸颊抚摸，缓缓捧住了恋人的后脑，沿着裸露的后颈，将手指插入菲力克斯梳理整齐的秀发中，轻柔地摩挲了几下。菲力克斯在刹那间发出的哼声中颤动了一下，希尔凡趁着这短促的喘息，钻入了菲力克斯的呼吸。</p><p>“嗯……”还没反应过来的菲力克斯抽了一口气，鼻腔中涌入浓郁的气味，希尔凡身上的味道冲上了脑门，让菲力克斯变得晕乎乎。有些发苦的酒味在相触的舌尖留下了星星点点的甜意，希尔凡耐心地舔舐菲力克斯的牙床，从左到右、从上到下，将菲力克斯嘴里的每一处都认真地品味一番。</p><p>交换呼吸的两人鼻尖相碰，湿气渐渐浮上彼此的眼中，希尔凡蜜糖色的眸中渗出甜美而柔和的爱意，菲力克斯有些不习惯这样拐弯抹角的亲吻，他探出了乖乖顺着对方的动作的舌尖，点了点希尔凡的。如覆薄冰般的动作让希尔凡不禁发笑，恋人直率的时候却依旧能表现得如此不坦诚，该说是菲力克斯的可爱之处，还是他的诱人之处呢。</p><p>希尔凡满足地扫荡了一圈，攀上恋人发抖的舌，用力回应他。唇齿间的纠葛摩擦着点起了欲火，湿热的呼吸化作助燃的柴薪，希尔凡努力往里探，像是在搜寻菲力克斯嘴中最为温热的地带。菲力克斯溢出的呻吟如同小小的火花，周遭的一切都在不经意间燃烧了起来，嘴角的唾液被挤落到下颚，紧握的双手布上了细密的汗珠，早已贴在一起的胸膛交叠着两人的心跳声。希尔凡箍着菲力克斯的后颈抱紧眼前的人，更为侵入性地占有他，送入厚重的爱意，想要从恋人的身上摄取更多、更美味的甘露——</p><p>绵长的吻戛然而止。菲力克斯的表情有些僵硬，稀薄的空气突然恢复了正常，他大口喘着气推开了希尔凡。</p><p>“怎么了……？”希尔凡不解地发问，盯着菲力克斯有些杂乱的头发，还有渐渐变红的脸颊。</p><p>“…………视…线。”菲力克斯一边嘀咕，一边朝床头伸手。</p><p>希尔凡疑惑地抬头，迎上了一双小小的、绿色的眸。啊，是他送给菲力克斯的猫玩偶。碧色的眼珠在昏暗的烛光下格外显眼，的确，就算只是玩偶，仿佛被盯着的感受有些让人发怵。</p><p>“嗯——菲力克斯，真的很敏感呢，无论是哪个方面。”希尔凡轻笑，俯下身抓住了菲力克斯快要够到玩偶的手，拉向自己身侧。</p><p>“干、干什么？”菲力克斯突然被腾空抱起，直起上身，背对着坐在希尔凡面前。</p><p>“被盯着会觉得害羞吗？明明只是个玩偶。”贴在菲力克斯的耳后，希尔凡环住他的腰，低声发问。</p><p>“……！才、不是……”菲力克斯又瞥了一眼猫玩偶，毫无生气的双目直直地对着他，异样的感觉让他无措。</p><p>“那就看一些更为刺激的东西，转移注意力吧，菲力克斯。”希尔凡舔了舔菲力克斯的耳根，幽幽说道。</p><p>“什……？！”菲力克斯这才发现，希尔凡抱着他横坐在床上，正对着衣柜与书桌中间的落地镜，镜中的希尔凡正搂住自己忘我地衔着他的耳垂。</p><p>望着镜中的自己上衣纽扣被一颗、一颗解开，希尔凡的手顺着自己的腹部往上摸，轻轻掠过乳首，“嗯……”，菲力克斯忍不住发出连自己都觉得奇妙的声音，看着那双手谨慎地剥下衬衣，解开裤子，而菲力克斯却着了魔似的顺从地举起胳膊，抬起腿。身后的希尔凡也跟着脱下衣物，菲力克斯甚至还伸手扯下他的衬衫，朝地上随意一扔。菲力克斯就这样盯着镜中的两人一点点赤身全裸，他一时回过了神，羞赧地移开了视线。</p><p>“不行哦，菲力克斯，不好好看着的话……”希尔凡抚着菲力克斯的脸颊，抬起他的下巴，让他继续看镜子。希尔凡探过头去，埋在恋人的颈窝，限制他扭头。菲力克斯稍加用力，有些急躁地挣开希尔凡，把头别向另一边——黑猫玩偶不偏不倚地进入了他的视线。</p><p>“啊……！”希尔凡冷不丁地捏住菲力克斯的乳首，心底顿时浮上的羞耻感让菲力克斯发软，他胸口的两团嫩芽早已立起，在希尔凡的按压下微微发抖。</p><p>“没关系的，菲力克斯……”希尔凡的低语如同蜿蜒的蟒蛇，缓慢地缠住他，勒紧他，啃噬他的理智。菲力克斯愣愣地看向镜子，白皙的身体已经泛出浅浅的潮红，乳尖在希尔凡的搓揉下变得红肿，自己却半推半就地抓着希尔凡的手。镜中那个不停喘息的人是自己吗？菲力克斯不由得脑袋发昏。</p><p>“啊、等……！”希尔凡忽然打开菲力克斯的双腿，让他早已直立的性器和紧闭的小穴对准了镜面。取出从裤子口袋里掉出来的润滑液，打开瓶盖，朝着菲力克斯的下体倒了上去。</p><p>“嗯……！”冰凉的液体顺着发热的分身缓缓流下，从发红的前端，分散着淌到根部，一边滴落一边汇聚至穴口，菲力克斯脸上的赤潮跟随着一同浮起。</p><p>希尔凡盯着镜中的菲力克斯，恋人的视线则是紧紧随着他手指的动作移动。按了按入口，希尔凡的手指小心地探了进去，细微的“噗叽”一声，润滑液跟着手指一同钻入柔嫩的穴口。或许是被菲力克斯盯着看的关系，希尔凡的动作变得极为缓慢，他转动着指节往里探入，进到深处却停住不动。他另一只手裹着菲力克斯的性器，撸动的同时揉着铃口，渗出的体液如同他不轻不慢的节奏，一点点沾湿了他的指尖。</p><p>观察着菲力克斯逐渐变得急躁的表情，希尔凡终于添了一根手指，撑开已经有些泛红的穴肉，交错着揉弄紧致的内壁，在菲力克斯的深处稍加按压——</p><p>“啊……嗯、嗯……”菲力克斯的呻吟拖着长长的尾音，忍受不了希尔凡捉弄人的爱抚，菲力克斯将手往身后挤，摸索着抚上希尔凡的性器。而希尔凡仅仅发出一声短促的哼声，继续他磨人的动作。</p><p>“啊……希、希尔凡……”菲力克斯与镜中的希尔凡对上了视线，湿润的眼角被雾气挡住，他看不清此时希尔凡的表情。</p><p>“嗯？怎么了，菲力克斯。”依旧是平缓的语调，让人禁不住恼火。</p><p>“别、别弄了……啊……”菲力克斯握着希尔凡的分身压上自己的臀缝，若即若离地向后靠了靠，“进……来，嗯嗯——！”</p><p>没等菲力克斯把邀请函送出去，希尔凡已经迅速拔出手指，抬起菲力克斯的大腿，从下面插了进去。还未完全扩张的后庭紧紧地挤着希尔凡的肉棒，迫不及待的进入带给菲力克斯刹那间头晕目眩的快感，他皱起的脸上挂着零散落下的泪珠，两手胡乱地拉扯希尔凡的手腕，明明是发出邀请的那一方，却反悔似的叫停。</p><p>“啊啊，太、大……嗯……！”菲力克斯迷惘的双眼呆滞地注视着镜中希尔凡的动作，仿佛在体贴恋人的不适，希尔凡一手撑开菲力克斯的肉穴，一寸一寸地挪入半插入的挺硬。“啊……好奇……怪，嗯……！”不过，似乎起到了反作用，尤为迂缓的插入让菲力克斯体会到咬啮般的瘙痒，细微的兴奋顺着背脊向上爬，他战栗的肩膀僵直着耸起，被希尔凡触摸的地方反而源源不断朝他输送滚烫的愉悦感，透过镜中看到的一切，指尖的滑动，双唇的摩挲，还有希尔凡喷在颈窝的呼吸，在眼神交织的那一刻聚拢成不可视的强烈热度，融合成堪比高潮的快感。</p><p>“噫……！啊、啊……希、尔……啊！”终于全都吞了进去，希尔凡也忍不住松了一口气，他稍加停顿，挺了挺腰，尝试着抽送了起来。铺天盖地的快感从下身袭来，菲力克斯蜷起身子，甜蜜的呜咽声断断续续，无处安放的视线随着希尔凡抬起他下巴的动作再次落回了镜面。</p><p>“菲力克斯，好可爱……嗯……透过镜子看到的菲力克斯，有种闪闪发亮的感觉，喜欢、好喜欢你。”</p><p>希尔凡咬着菲力克斯的发圈，向下一扯，墨色的秀发稀稀疏疏地洒在菲力克斯浅粉色的肩头，深色的长发与希尔凡的红发交叠起来，窄窄的镜框锁住了香艳的画面。菲力克斯的头发晃动了起来，身后的人加快了速度，顶胯的动作与菲力克斯的起伏形成有节奏的律动，点缀其中的呻吟渐渐地跟不上抽插的频率。</p><p>“呀……！嗯、啊、啊啊——！”在掠过两人都极为熟知的一点时，菲力克斯的身体重重地压了下去，后穴抽动着绞紧的动作让希尔凡都不由得低吼，菲力克斯发出碎得不成型的啜泣，有些慌乱地转头索吻。</p><p>希尔凡在加速的同时深深吻住恋人，怀中的菲力克斯连呼吸都在颤抖，泪水顺着轻轻扇动的鼻翼落进热吻之中，加剧了不停攀升的唇温。希尔凡不舍地松开舌尖的甘甜，在菲力克斯迷惑的注视下，恶作剧似的拿起床沿的猫玩偶送入菲力克斯的手中。</p><p>“干什……么，啊……！啊，不……嗯嗯！”</p><p>翠绿的视线像蛛丝般困住了菲力克斯，他躲闪着抬头，却迎上了镜中希尔凡琥珀色的眸子，柔声细语落在他发烫的耳根——</p><p>“生日快乐，菲力克斯……我爱你。”</p><p>“啊、嗯、嗯——！啊啊啊——！”后颈的吮吻带着发麻的酥痒，伴随下身霎时冲上大脑的快感，菲力克斯眼前晕开一层白雾，他颤动着抱紧怀中的玩偶，松软的触感在胸口化开，后穴里持续涌入温热的液体，满足的胀痛感惹得他簌簌发抖，菲力克斯在不断射出的同时，抽搐着低吟希尔凡的名字。渐渐地，他的哽咽趋于平静，绮丽的身体软软地瘫在恋人的怀里。</p><p>“哈……哈……”希尔凡抱住菲力克斯缓缓躺下，湿漉漉的两人相视着喘气，情欲还未退散的空气中弥漫着暧昧的暖意，希尔凡伸手捏了捏被菲力克斯抱在怀中的黑猫玩偶，在凝视着自己的恋人额上落下珍重的一吻。</p><p>“希尔凡……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“谢、谢谢你的……礼物。”菲力克斯摸着猫玩偶的尾巴，饴糖色的眼中渗出笑意，害羞地闪烁着目光，轻声回应，“我也……爱你。”</p><p>希尔凡惊讶的表情只停留了数秒，他绽开被幸福充斥的笑容，紧紧抱住爱人，递出一下下粘人的亲吻。</p><p>子夜的月光零零散散落入房间，歪歪扭扭的蜡烛支撑着微弱的火光，镜中的二人沉浸在甘美的爱意之中，相拥着跌入了缠绵悱恻的美梦。</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>